The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during November 2008.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Petunia sensu Wijsman ‘Pe-3059’ The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary seedling variety referred to as Petunia sensu Wijsman ‘Pe-2515’. The new variety was discovered in March 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DLITT259’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in March 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.